


Busted!

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bir İksir dersi, patlayan kazanlar, öfkeyle iddialaşan Lily Evans ve Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

“Öhöm, evet!..” diye endişeli fakat canlı bir ses gürledi zindanlarda, bir iksir kazanı kadar geniş göbeğini hoplatarak kazanların arasında gezinen Profesör Horace Slughorn konuşuyordu, önünde ise çeşitli evlerden karışık, az sayıda ve tuhaf yerlerinden yaralanmış öğrenciler vardı.

“Geçen dersteki talihsiz kazadan sonra..” diye ekledi Profesör Slughorn, Lily Evans burnundan soludu, yüzü öfkeyle daha da kızararak ucu yanmış kızıl saçlarının rengine büründü, çaprazındaki erkek grubundan James Potter gözle görülür bir şekilde yutkunarak, beyazladı. Yanında ise Remus Lupin dev bir şiş olan alnını ovuşturuyordu, Peter Pettigrew sersemlemiş bir ifade ve aptalca bir hayranlıkla iksir ölçeklerini inceliyordu, Sirius Black ise hiç istifini bozmamıştı. Birkaç Slytherin ve Gryffindorlar da dahil olmak üzere, diğer evlerden sağ kalanlar, onlara pis pis baktı. 

“.. bu derse küçük bir çoğunlukla devam edebiliyoruz! Madam Pomfrey arkadaşlarınızı en kısa zamanda eski hallerine çevireceğine söz verdi, yani endişelenmeye gerek yok!..” diye neşeyle güldü Profesör Slughorn, bir yandan tek eliyle her zaman kel olan, şimdi gür bir saç fışkırmış kafasını kaşıyordu, “İlginç.. talihsiz, çok talihsiz bir kaza, fakat sizce de ilginç değil mi, gerçekten hiç saç iksiri yaptırdığımı hatırlamıyorum.. her neyse! Bu bizi yıldırmamalı çocuklar! Bakalım geriye neler kurtarabilmişiz! Severus, oğlum! Senin kazanı görelim, neler var burada?..”

“Pek bir şey var denemez, efendim..” diye hınçla dişlerinin arasından tısladı Severus Snape, tüm suratı kıpkırmızıydı, sanki ateş yüzüne harlamış gibiydi, Sirius Black zindanların öteki ucundan sırıttı.

“Oh, evet.. evet, ne yazık ki hakkın var.. bu kazanın tekrar yapılması gerek.. yazık, mükemmel bir Güçlendirme Sıvısıydı.. hadi hadi, somurtmaya gerek yok, Severus, eminim bir daha yapabilirsin.. hımmm, buraya bakalım.. Lily! Sevgili kızım, senden güzel haberler alabilecek miyiz?..” diye umutla ona baktı şişman profesör.

Genç kızın yemyeşil gözlerinden şimşekler çaktı, “ _Ben_ bir şeyler kurtarabilirdim efendim, ama eğer bazı bir Knut kadar aklı olmayan beyinsizler, kazanıma ökseotu atmaya kalkmasaydı-!..”

“Gördün Evans, _kaynıyordu_ , patlayacak sandım!! Yardım etmeye çalışıyordum!!..”

“ _Bana_ sormayı deneyebilirdin!! Yardımına ihtiyacım yoktu Potter, 3 aylık çalışmamı tek otla mahvettin!!”

“Oh, hadi Jamsie- kız seni umursamıyor bile, niye üzülüyorsun-”

“Sesini _keser misin_ sen!!” diye fısıltıyla tısladı James Potter, “..niye gidip _illa_ da onun olduğu tarafa atmak zorundaydın-!!..”

“Çünkü, _sevgili Prongs_ , çok iyi bildiğin gibi, _onun_ olduğu taraf, Snivelly’nin tarafıydı ve ayrıca Evans da pek arada fark gözetiyor gibi değil..” diye cevapladı Sirius, bir yandan mutlu mutlu, iksirine yeni baştan başlayan Snape’in otlarını bıçağıyla katletmesini izliyordu.

James kazanının üzerinden yalvardı, “Moony!! Moony, Merlin aşkına, şuna bir şey söyle!!”

Remus yorgun yorgun başını çevirdi. “Bir dahaki sefere uçan kazanın kafamıza inmeyeceği yerlere Patlayan Fişek koy Sirius, ve Lily’den de uzak dur, canımıza okur.”

“Kafanı yoldan çekeceğime söz veriyorum,” diye tatlı tatlı kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı Sirius ve Moony’nin elindeki şalgamotunu kazandan uzaklaştırdı, yerine kurbağa gözlerini uzattı. Örnek öğrenci ve Sınıf Başkanı Remus’un tek beceriksizlik alanının İksir olduğu anlaşılınca, kazanlarla arası fena olmayan Sirius onunla ilk günden beri iksir partneri olmuştu. James de, o da idare ederdi, ancak bu sınıfta en yüksek notları almayışlarının nedeni, yeterli sabıra sahip olmayışları ve onun yerine bir an önce Quidditch sahasında olmayı tercih etmeleriydi. Peter ise onlar ne yaparsa onu taklit ediyordu zaten.

“ _Bu da neydi böyle_ , Remus- Merlin’in sakalı- sen sınıf başkanısın!!.. Onu cezaya falan bırak!!” diye masanın öteki tarafına eğilerek tısladı James.

“Sevgilinin kazanı eridi diye bana ceza veremez, Prongsie, ki öyle bir şey olsa bile beş bin kez ‘Harlı kazana ökseotu atmayacağım’ yazması gereken sensin, ben değil,” dedi Sirius,  “Ama gene de muhteşem bir ateş duvarıydı, tebrik ederim,” diye de takdir etti.

“O benim sevgilim değil!!” diye tısladı James, “Yani henüz değil, ama olacak ve yemin ederim Sirius bir daha bana öyle seslenirsen-!..”

“Hadi hadi bakalım çocuklar, çalışıyor muyuz?” diye gümbürdedi bir ses yanı başlarında, James yerinden sıçrayarak aceleyle yanındaki otlara atıldı, Sirius önüne ne gelirse doğramaya başladı, Remus son anda parmaklarını kurtardı ve üçünün bakışları Peter’a döndü.

Wormtail, açık ağzından hafif bir salya çenesine süzülerek, yüzünde şapşal bir sırıtışla hala elindeki ölçeği gözüne tutuyordu.

Profesör Slughorn şimdi iyice gürleşmiş kaşlarını çatarak, Pettigrew’ı süzdü. “Çocuğum iyi olduğuna emin misin?”

James endişeyle Remus’le bakıştı. Sirius uzanarak Peter’ın elinden iksir ölçeğini aldı ve arkadaşının çenesini kapatarak, pat pat sırtına vurdu, hocasına kocaman gülümsedi. “Elbette ki, Profesör, küçük Peter sadece bugünkü ders için fazla heyecanlı!..”

“Hımmm..” diye çenesindeki sakalı okşadı Profesör Slughorn ve gözlerini kısarak Peter’ı inceledi, “Sanki fazlasıyla Afallatılmış gibi.. birazcık dürtsek?.. hayır, hayır, kesinlikle hastahane kanadına gitmesi gerekecek!..” diye bildirdi Slughorn ve Sirius’un yüzü vahim bir ifadeyle ekşidi.

“Ama burada birkaç dengesiz iksir olduğunu görüyorum!.. Oh, eş değişimi yapmalıyız!..” diye gürledi Profesör Slughorn, “Mr.Lupin lütfen Mr.Potter’ın masasına geçin!.. Evet, siz de Mr.Black, Miss Evans’ın masasına lütfen, iksiri kalmadığına göre..”

“Ne?” dedi bir ses, Lily gözlerinden ateşler çıkararak Sirius’a baktı, “Profesör, gerek yok, cidden, ben tek başıma çalışabilirim!! –veya Severus’la, onun da iksiri yok..”

“Oh, iyi hatırlattın canım! Severus, ben yokken sınıfa göz kulak ol, hemen döneceğim.. Eğer döndüğümde bir şey daha patlamış görürsem, herkese ceza vereceğim! Yürü oğlum..” diye nazikçe iteledi Profesör Slughorn ve Pettigrew sendeleyerek ilerledi, ikisi de sınıftan çıktılar.

“Oh Merlin..” diye inledi James, “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Padfoot, lütfen, sana yalvarıyorum..”

Sirius homurdanarak kazanını sürükledi, sürükleye sürükleye yerde tangır tungur sesler çıkararak, Evans’ın yanına vardı, her zamanki gibi genç kızın yanında kazanını kurmuş olan Lily’nin iksir partneri Snivellus’a pis pis bakışlar attı, Slytherin ona aynı şekilde öldürücü bakışlar atarak eşyalarını topladı ve öğretmen masasına geçti.

“Atacak başka bir şeyin kaldı mı, _Black_?” diye hırladı Evans.

Sirius burnunu havaya dikti, “Çalacak başka arkadaşım kaldı mı, _Evans_?”

“Ne?” Kızıl saçlı genç kızın kazanı baştan kuran eli havada kalakaldı, “Kimi çalıyormuşum ben?!”

Sirius alayla, “Oh sanki bilmiyormuşsun gibi yapma!” diye burnundan soludu, “O cici kız rolleri, kirpik kırpıştırmalar, _James’cim lütfenler_ , bana o bakışlarda atma! Bütün okul sana tapıyor! _Lily Evans_ , hem güzel, hem zeki, üstelik kibar, yardımsever, oh hadi!!” diye hahladı Sirius, “Arkadaşlarımı çalmaya çalışıyorsun!!”

Lily öfkeyle, “BEN mi arkadaşlarını çalıyorum?! Aptal, gerizekalı arkadaşlarını?!” diye nerdeyse tükürdü, “Ya sana ne DEMELİ? _Sirius Black_ , okulun seks tanrısı, hormonları olan her dişinin ve hocalarının sevgilisi!! Hayaletler bile onunla çıkmak için ölüyor!! Arkandan salya dökmeyen, hala beyin hücresine sahip bir tane arkadaşım kalmadı!!”

Her cümlenin sonunda bir malzemeyi öfkeyle indiren Evans’ın sesi kazanın tıslaması gibi çıkıyordu, yakınlarda çalışan Alice ve Frank aceleyle kazanlarını geriye çekti, “ _Black ve Potter_ , muhteşem ikili, okulun başına gelen en iyi şey! Şöyle söyleyeyim Black, bu okulun başına gelen tek bir iyi şey varsa, o da siz iki odun kafalının Gryffindor’a seçilmesidir, yoksa eminim çoktan kafana kepçeyi yemiştin! Remus size nasıl katlanıyor anlamıyorum!”

“Oh eveeeet, _sevgili Remus’ten_ konuşalım!!..” diye dişlerini gösterdi Sirius ve kazanın altını yaktı, bir kase suyu boca etti, “Sınıf başkanı toplantılarında uzuuuun uzuuun sohbet ediyorsunuz siz ikiniz, değil mi??.. Kitap kulübünden konuşuyorsunuz değil mi?! Ne tür kadınca şeytanlıklarla dolduruyorsun kafasını Evans, James’in yanında bir pıtırkurt kadar beyne sahip olması yetmiyor mu!”

“Ne?!” diye kükredi Lily, “Saçmalık bu!! Lupin benim arkadaşım, tıpkı Severus’un olduğu gibi ve Potter’ın bezelye tanesine dönüşen beyni hiç de umrumda değil!! Çok büyük bir faydasını görmüş ya, şimdiye dek, eşek şakalarınızla!!.. ”

James endişeli gözüküyordu, Remus kayıp bir şekilde umutsuzca bir kitabına bakıyor, bir yandan James’in sürekli iksir karıştıran elini durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

“Niye gidip Snivellus’un yanında takılmaya devam etmiyorsun, o da sana o salak bakışlardan atıyor!” diye hıhladı Sirius.

James tamamen iksiriyle ilgilenmeyi bıraktı, Remus yalvaran bakışlarla ön sıralardaki iksirlerle ilgilenen Snape’in dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı, ancak Severus Snape, Sirius Black’ın tarafına zehirli bakışlar atmakla meşguldü.

“Belki de Severus’un yanına oturuyorum, çünkü _senin salaklıklarından_ onu korumaya çalışıyorum, olamaz mı?!” diye tısladı Lily.

“Oh, kesinlikle, James’i kıskandırmakla falan hiiiiiç ilgisi bile yok.. hadi Lils, söyle de topluca kurtulalım, senin de gözün bizim zavallı çocuğun üzerinde..”

“Ne? NE?! HAYIR!” diye şiddetle kepçeyi indirdi Lily, ve Snape başlarında bitti, tam ağzını açmıştı ki, içeri Profesör Slughorn girdi.

“Oh, oh her şey yerli yerinde görüyorum!... Aferin, Severus, oğlum!.. Hayır, hayır, kal da işine devam et, olur mu?.. Yaşlı profesörüne biraz yardımcı ol, işte böyle.. oh, Mr.Lupin, biraz yardıma mı ihtiyacınız var yoksa?.. hayır, hayır, arkadaşınız iyi, merak etmeyin.. Severus, oğlum geliyor musun?..”

İkisinden de kısa olan kızıl saçlı genç kızın başının üzerinden Sirius ve Snape pis pis birbirlerine baktı, sonra Snape, James ve Remus’un masasına doğru yürüdü, Profesör Slughorn masasına yerleşerek göbeğinin üzerinde ellerini kavuşturdu, horuldamaya başladı.

O gittikten sonra, “ _Potter’a aşık değilim!.._ ” diye tısladı bir kez daha Lily, “Ve Remus’u de çalmıyorum!!..”

“Ha şunu bileydin, küçük hanım!..” diye homurdandı Sirius.

“Tanrım, acınacak haldesin! Bana diyene bak!” diye öfkeyle köpürdü Evans, “Öyle bariz ki ona aşık olduğun!”

“NE?!” diye haykırdı Sirius.

Mor bir sıvı taşırmaya başlamış bir kazanla başbaşa bırakılmış Remus Lupin, Snape’in koluna yapıştı, “Yardım et!..” diye yalvardı.

Snape kurtadamın gözlerindeki dehşeti görerek, gözlerini devirdi, dişlerinin arasından duyulur duyulmaz birkaç hakaret sıraladı, ancak ne Lupin ne Potter ona aldırış etmedi, Lupin kazanın kontrol altına alındığını görünce rahat bir nefes aldı, hızla yanındaki arkadaşını sarstı, “James!.. Prongs, hey!..”

James Potter ise tamamen kontrolü kaybetmişti, darmadağınık bir şekilde en iyi arkadaşını ve hayatının aşkını izlerken, “Ne fısıldaşıyorlar?! Niye fısıldaşıyorlar?!” diye inledi, “Niye bu masaya BAKIYORLAR?!..”

“James sakin, sakin ol.. bırak şu maydonozu yolmayı..” diye yalvardı Moony, James’in parmaklarından yeşilliği çekmeye çalışarak.

Lily biraz kızardı, ama inatçı bir ifadeyle başını dikleştirdi, yeşil gözler üzerine dikildi, “Elbette ki Lupin’e aşıksın! Kör bir Acromantula bile görebilir bunu! Bana dalaşacağına önce kendine bak, Sirius!..”

Çılgın bir ışık, gri gözlerde parladı, Sirius krize girmiş gibi kesik kesik gülmeye başladı, sesi hıçkırır gibi, “Aşı- ben- o benim arkadaşım, EN İYİ ARKADAŞIM, nerden zırvalıy- gay bile değilim– okuldaki kızların yarısıyla BEN ÇIKTIM!!!” diye tısladı.

“Belli ki istediğini bulamamışsın!” diye lafı oturttu Lily sakin sakin, ancak parmaklarının ucundaki kepçe tüm hıncıyla iksiri karıştırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Sen öyle san!! İyi!!”

“İyi!!”

“Merlin, kitaba bakmıyor.. Lily Evans iksire bakmıyor.. hiç iyiye işaret değil.. hiiç değil..” diye inledi James, “Yüce Godric, ben sana ne yaptım?..”

Severus Snape, tam bir tiksinti ifadesiyle, bakışları karşı masada, elleri seri ve bilinçsiz hareketlerle birkaç malzemeyi eklerken hem kazan, hem o tısladı, “İt arkadaşın ne dolaplar çeviriyor, Potter?!..”

“Snivellus!” diye yükseldi bir ses ve ela gözler büyük bir rahatlamayla parıldayarak üzerine çevrildi, eller omuzlarını yakaladı, “Merlin, hayatımda ilk kez seni gördüğüme sevindim!!.. Git, git ve konuşmalarını kes, üzerlerine hapşur falan! Git!..”

“Hiç beynin yok, Potter, Evans beni öldürür!..”

“İkiniz Güzel ve Çirkin falan değil misiniz?! Sen onun en yakın arkadaşı değil misin?!..” diye sarstı onu gözlüklerin arkasından irileşen ela gözler, “Senin için zor biliyorum Severus Snape, ancak Merlin’in sakalı aşkına, bir saniye dur ve bizimle aynı şeyleri yiyip içmeyen yılan beyninle dediklerimi anlamaya çalış!! Aynı yüce amaç için çarpışıyoruz!! _Sirius’un saçmalayacaklarından ben sorumlu değilim!!_ ”

Snape, onun ellerini üzerinden çekti, “Senden _zaten nefret ediyor_ , niye sen gidip onu tekrar kurtarmıyorsun?..” diye hırladı.

“Kesin şunu ikiniz de!..” dedi hiddetle üçüncü bir ses, “Biri şu kazanla ilgilenecek mi?!!”

“Bil diye söylüyorum,” diye ekledi son derece tiz ve öfke dolu bir ses, kesik kesik, bir yandan bir takım karmakarışık otları kazana atıyordu, “Remus’le çıkmak için.. Azkaban’dan kaçmış olmam.. ya da- ya da.. Snivellus’u öpmüş falan olmam gerekir!..”

Yeşil gözler kısıldı, “Ah gerçekten!”

“ _Gerçekten!!”_

“İyi öyleyse!! Benim de öyle!! Yani, Potter’la çıkacağıma Severus’u öperim daha iyi!!”

“ANLAŞTIK.”

“Anlaştık!! Saçmalamayı kesebilirsin artık!!..” diye elinde merakla yürüyen bir örümceği öfkeyle silkeledi Lily Evans.

Sirius burnunu havaya dikerek, son derece kibirli bir tavır takındı, “Çoktan Snivelly’i öpmediysen tabi..”

“Hayır!” diye hırıldadı Evans, “Biz ar-ka-da-şız.”

“Biz de!!” diye şiddetle cevapladı Sirius, “Remus ve ben. Kesinlikle. Ona aşık değilim.”

“Ve ben James’ten nefret ediyorum.”

“İyi!”

Kısa bir sessizlikle iki tane öfke dolu kazanın fokurtusu duyuldu, sonra Lily tereddüt etti, “Bozulmaz yemin gibi bir şey etmedik değil mi?..”

Sirius yerinde zıpladı, “Ne? Niye?!” diye sordu.

Alçak bir ses mırıldandı, “Snape’i öptüm, tamam mı?..”

“NE?!” diye haykırdı Sirius Black ve bütün sınıf dönüp onlara baktı, Profesör Slughorn yerinden zıplayarak uyandı, uyku dolu gözlerle sakalını kaşıdı, sonra tekrar homurdanarak uykuya daldı.

“Potter’la çıkacağım için falan değil ama evet.. bir kez.. bir..” diye giderek küçülen bir sesle mırıldandı Lily, “ _James’e söyleme_ ,” diye de ekledi, hafifçe kulaklarının ucu kızarmıştı.

“Merlin’in sakalı..” dedi dehşetle Sirius, “Benim de mi o iğrenç, yağlı şeyi öpmem gerekiyor şimdi?!..”

Lily’nin yüzünde bir anlığına Sirius’u pataklayacakmış gibi bir ifade belirdi, sonra alçak ama eğlenen bir sesle sordu, “Remus’e gerçekten aşık mısın?..”

Sirius daha cevap veremeden, “Potter, EĞİL!..” diye haykırdı bir ses, Profesör Slughorn bu kez yerinden sıçrayarak, sandalyeden düştü, bütün sınıf çığlıklar atarak eğilirken, bir kazan patlayarak havaya uçtu.

Kargaşanın ortasında, Profesör Slughorn’un, “Mükemmel! MÜKEMMEL bir Uçuç İksiri! Aferin, oğlum, Lupin, sende iş vardı biliyordum!..” diye gürlemesi duyuldu, Lily ve Sirius, kendi kazanlarının arkasından çıktılar.

Patlayan kazanın içindeki herşey yok olmuştu, altından dehşetle başını kollarının arasında almış, yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuş bir Remus Lupin ve ondan on adım uzakta, yoldan çekilmiş, hayretle kurtarıcısına bakan James Potter ve onun koluna yapışmış Severus Snape gözüktü.

Sirius, “OH, KAHROLASICA..” diye kükredi, ve beş adımda Snivellus’un yanına vardı, Snape hemen Potter’ın kolunu bırakmış, asasına el atarken, Black ona fırsat vermedi, yüzünü iki elinin arasına hapsetti ve tüm gücüyle Slytherin’i öptü.

Zayıf, ciyaklayan sesler sınıftan koparken, birkaç Hufflepuff bayıldı, James’in çenesi yere düştü.

Snape yere tükürerek, çırpınarak manyak Gryffindor’dan kendini koparırken, Lily çıldırmış gibi bir ifadeyle, eli ağzına kapanmış, iri, yeşil gözlerle Sirius’a bakıyordu.

Sirius, dengesiz bir şekilde sendeledi, karşısında hayretle ona bakan Remus’un açık sarı gözlerine baktı, zayıf bir sesle, “Moony sana bir şey söylemem lazım..” diye başladı.

Remus ağzını açtı, Lily Evans yüksek sesle sözünü kesti, “James, benimle çıkar mısın?..”

Kalan Hufflepuff’lar ve Gryffindor’larla Slytherin’lerin büyük bir kısmı inledi.

James Potter, Uçuç iksiriyle beyninin büyük bir kısmını gitmiş gibi birkaç kelime kekeleyip, püskürttü.

Lily ona doğru yaklaşıp, elini avucuna alırken, Severus Snape, “Bu bir iksir OLMALI! PROFESÖR, YANILMIŞ OLMALISINIZ!..” diye haykırdı, hiddetle titriyordu, “SAÇMA SAPAN ŞEYLER YAPIYORLAR!..”

Lily, parmaklarının ucunda yükseldi ve James’i öptü.

Büyük bir alkış ve tezahürat sınıftan koparken, kimse aniden sınıftan kaybolmuş olan Lupin ve Black’i fark etmedi.


End file.
